


Perfect

by Caroxoxo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: End Game, F/M, SKAM, prompt, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroxoxo/pseuds/Caroxoxo
Summary: OKAY, I HAD TO WROTE THIS! Im so MOHNSTAD/CHRISEVA TRASH! Its my version of the last clip.(Probably maaaany mistakes but well.. i dont give a shit and I want CHRISEVA!)





	Perfect

They finally was a couple. Chris just still couldn’t believe in that. Eva seriously asked him to be her date on Sana’s party. 

And of course he said yes. He was her boyfriend, officially.

They were talking about the food and lookng to each others eyes.

-I don’t like tomatos. - said Eva, pursed her nose. 

-I can eat it if you don’t want to. - whispered Chris to her ear. Eva smiled to him and gave a little kiss on his cheek. 

In next minute they both saw Jonas and Emma together. Eva looked at Chris face. 

-Are you still mad about what happened with me and Jonas? - red-haired asked him without smile. 

-No, not now. I know you did this because you was afraid your feelings for me and I know that meant nothing for you. And well, Jonas looks happy with that girl.

-And I’m happy with you. - said Eva and kissed Chris. 

Now, everything was perfect for both of them. They were perfect for each other.


End file.
